The Battle for All Hallow's Eve
by Morrowyn
Summary: It's been months since the Guardians defeated Pitch, and it's finally that time of year! No, not Christmas; Halloween! The one night a year where scaring the dickens out of each other is socially acceptable is a nuisance at most to the Guardians of Childhood, but what will they do when Pitch Black tries to commandeer the Holiday? And how will its spirit react?
1. Chapter 1

As a child, I was always causing undue trouble in my little village, running with the boys and coming home with mud on my skirts. My mother declared I'd be the death of her and my father lamented his lack of sons while my sister turned up her nose. We shared very little, my sister and I, her being tall and fair with hair so dark it makes a lass weep and I not quite as tall with freckles on my nose and hair as pale and flat as straw. She was all business, never one to take a joke, and the good Lord knows I played enough on her to ignite her slow but ever present temper. My mother, at least, was glad to have _one _daughter who was sure to marry, and my father could hope for grandsons, but I, I was never content to just let her sit and be ladylike.

* * *

"What do you think you're doin'?"

I jumped, the shrill voice of my sister startling me, my hands fumbling to catch my father's belt knife. I turned to glare sharply over my shoulder. "Catriona! You nearly made me drop it!"

She came to stand imperiously at me shoulder, stooping to catch a better glimpse of what I was doing. "Drop what? Is that-?" She clasped her hands over her mouth, her green eyes wide with feminine shock as she stepped back hastily. "Arianrhod O'Byrne, if father sees this-,"

Acting quickly, I rubbed my hand in the red ochre I'd been digging in and smudged the front of her dress. My sister's face twisted in anger. "He won't be findin' out, now will he?"

The tears in my sister's eyes as she turned and ran from me would not affect me for many years to come.

* * *

As the years went by, our differences became more pronounced, the main one being that while my my sister had nary a suitor, _I _had too many to count. My mother thought it was all that running around in my childhood, and my father was actually a mite proud, but my sister was in despair. All her life she'd been the lady, and it had gotten her nowhere. I, of course, could not be less pleased by the situation, and took to staying indoors where none of my old friends could reach me.

Obviously, this gave my sister and me some much needed bonding time, and in due time we came to be friends.

* * *

"Why don't you just tell them to stop?"

I huffed angrily at the hair in front of my eyes as I jabbed an embroidery needle through the cloth. "Because, Cat; even if I somehow convinced father to threaten the lot of them with that sword he hangs over the mantle they'd just turn it into a competition to see who can gain his favor the fastest." Catriona giggled and I continued. "You know, I envy you at times." My sister's needle slowed. "As a bairn you were always so aloof, no lad could touch you without your sayso. If _I _had set such boundaries, we could go abroad in daylight without ducking into doorways to avoid Aran Cavanagh."

My sister resumed her embroidery, a small smile on her pretty face. "Oh, I don't know, Aran isn't _that_ bad."_  
_

I snorted. "You must be jesting. He once tried to throw his brother into the creek but threw himself instead."

My sister's laugh rang through the house, and I smiled.

* * *

Eventually, I grew restless and one night, while the village slept, I stole away in the night. I wore my sister's sable cloak, just in case any of my _friends _were out and about. Once the lights of civilization were out of sight, I threw back my hood and leapt for joy. _Finally_, some freedom! Heedless of the world around me I ran, stretching the stiffness from my legs, enjoying the burning in my lungs as my skirts swirled around me. Surely _this_ wasn't too much to ask for! And then I fell. Well, more tripped, really, over an old wicker broom; only at first, I'd thought it was a devil sprung up from the ground itself. Once I realized it was a broom, not a redcap, I howled in laughter. Never had my fear seemed so preposterous.

Picking up the broom, I stood, still chuckling, and started when I heard my sister's exhausted voice behind me.

"You realize that's _my _cloak, right?"

I turned to face her, guilt plain in my face. "Ah, um, yes- I mean no! Ah, it was dark and...," I fumbled for words for a bit before my sister gave a _v__ery_ unladylike snort.

"You silly," she came up beside me, a conspirator's twinkle in her eye. "You should have invited me along."

Smiling sheepishly, I rubbed at the back of my head in shame. "Well, I wasn't sure you'd take kindly to this sort of escapade, as it were."

My sister sniffed in mock arrogance. "And why wouldn't I? I am fully capable of engaging in any activity _you_ have planned." She walked away, off the beaten path, the picture of confidence until her foot caught against something and she fell. Panicked, because my sister was by no means used to taking tumbles, I dashed to her side and caught her before she could fall into an _incredibly _deep ravine. The look on her face was priceless.

"You should see yourself right about now," I chortled. "Maybe now the fear of falling will dissuade you if _I_ can't." Still laughing, and glad to see the smile returning to my sister's face, I took a careless step to the side, over the edge of the ravine and fell to my death. Not exactly an exciting way to go, but, hey, that's how it happened; can you _believe_ the irony? The next thing I knew, I had gasping for air on a bed of jagged stones, the full moon looking down at my through holes in the canopy.

**Samhain**, a voice said, and, somehow, I knew this was supposed to be my name. I shifted my position, trying to get a better view of the moon without actually moving. "Samhain?" I asked, uncertain if I was insane or the moon was actually talking to me. "Like the festival?"

I never got an answer.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Is this a good introduction, or should it have a few more details? Review, review!**

***Samhain is pronounced Sah-wayne.**

***Arianrhod is pronaounced Aree-ann-rrod.**

***Catriona is pronounced Catrina. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Halloween Night! Halloween Night!" A little girl sang, blonde hair falling haphazardly into her eyes as she hopped down the stairs of her back porch one at a time. An older boy, presumably her brother, rushed past her, accidentally bumping her on his way down and making her her fall. Instead of crying as most girls her age would have, the girl sat up and just watched as her brother ran off, calling a halfhearted "Sorry, Sophie!" over his shoulder.

_Well, _that _wasn't very nice_, I thought to myself as I watched him go. Absently blowing a lock of hair from my face, I sat on my broom and glided down to the girl, who was now obviously trying not to cry. Landing gently, I crouched in front of her, hands before my eyes. Removing them, I chanted, "Halloween Night! Halloween Night!" just as she had moments ago. Surprised, the child looked up at me, tears spilling. Leaping to my feet I gathered my skirts and twirled, singing,

"Halloween night,

Halloween night!

I'll be a ghost, I'll wear a spooky sheet!

I'll scare everyone, anyone I meet!

I'll go door to door with all my scary friends,

I'll ask for treats, not tricks; you understand.

Halloween night,

Halloween night!"

I struck a pose, "Ta-da!"

Sophie squealed with adorable toddler laughter, and I laughed with her, glad, as I often was, that most children could see me this time of year.. Crouching back down, I smiled at the child before me. "So, what do _you_ want to be for Halloween?"

"The Easter Bunny!" She shouted, hands in the air.

What.

I laughed, a full belly-laugh. "Well," I began, "That's certainly original. You'll be the only Easter Bunny in town, I guarantee."

Sophie shook her head sadly, "Jamie's fwiends awe gonna be Bunny."

I fell back onto my behind in overdramatized shock. "They are?" She nodded morosely, tears welling up again. "Well, you're just gonna have to be a better bunny than they are! _Damnú_, I'll make you a costume _so_ awesome, you'll be a better bunny than the Easter Bunny himself! What do you say to that?"

Sophie's eyes were wide with excitement. "Better bunny dan Bunny?"

I nodded emphatically, "You bet! The whole world will be wondering 'Just who is that beautiful young Bunny?', just you wait and see!"

Sophie clapped excitedly, her tearstained face now a picture of joy. We both started when the porch door swung shut, a woman who could only be Sophie's mother standing in the shadows.

"Sophie, did Jamie leave you behind again?" She asked in a coddling tone. Sophie nodded, glancing back at me. I raised a finger to my lips and she smiled. "Ugh, I just don't know what's gotten into that boy. Well, come inside sweety, and we'll get you something to eat." And with that, the mother picked up her child and left me alone.

No matter, I had a costume to make.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jack!"

The winter spirit turned around, smiling as he saw Jamie and several of his friends running toward him, a sled under one arm. "Lemme guess," he chuckled, floating down to their level. "You want a snow day, right?" The children cheered and rose into the air calling upon a cool front not too far north of Burgess. He felt the wind respond to his call, only to be forced out of the air by a sudden and warm breeze. The children below gasped and scattered, making room for him as he regained his balance just above the ground.

"Jack, are you ok?" Jamie asked, coming forward before any of his friends. "What happened?"

Jack shook his head, "I don't know." A shrill giggle came from within the trees surrounding his small lake, and he dashed in after it. He could hear the children running after him, but he paid them no mind. He simply could not look away. A small creature, similar in structure to one of North's elves, was cackling behind a bush, its red hat doing nothing to hide the deranged look in its eyes.

"Jack Frost," it tittered. "Jack Frost is a Jack O'Lantern!" It fell onto its back, clutching its sides as it laughed, horrid pointed teeth gnashing together in the mottled forest sunlight.

"Jack," he turned to look at Jamie, who stood half hiding behind him. "What _is_ that?"

Before he could answer, the creature was back on its feet, looking past Jack at the children. "Humans!" It snarled, all mirth gone "Human flesh, human blood, make my cap red human child!" It lunged past Jack, long nails scratching at Jamie's sweater.

"Hey!" Jack yelled, grabbing the monster's arm and pulling him off of his friend. "What the heck are you doing?"

The elfin being did not respond, but, instead, looked to the skies with obvious apprehension. "She isn't watching, not here. Just a bite, just a bite before she comes."

"Before who comes?"

Both Jack and the creature froze at the sound of the lilting voice beside them. Turning to look, Jack was startled to find a young woman crouching beside him, her gaze level with the monster's. She was pretty, in an unconventional way, with a pert nose and a full bottom lip. Her pale hair was cut evenly at the shoulder, her fringe reaching the bridge of her nose and she wore a green dress similar in style to the ones worn by women in Jack's time, only better made by far, with a brown leather bodice worn over. A light cloak and a wicker broom held across her knees completed the look.

An expression of utter terror crossed the creature's face and it fell to its knees, grovelling as best it could with its wrist still in Jack's grasp. "Oh, please forgive me!" It wailed. "I'm hungry, so hungry; I would have only taken one, I promise!"

The girl gave the beast a genuine smile full of maternal kindness. "I know, Redcap, but I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, now am I?"

The creature looked up the woman with such gratitude it almost looked less horrifying. "Yes, thank you mistress." It turned to Jamie who was still behind Jack, eyes as wide as saucers. "I am sorry, human boy. I will not try to eat you."

The woman removed its hat and ruffled its blond curls. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it now?" She gave Jack a decidedly cool look. "Release him."

Jack complied, the little devil running through the underbrush, hat in hand, as soon as it as free. The woman stood, dusting off her skirts with one hand while leaning on her broom with the other.

"Excuse me," Jamie asked, some of the fear gone from his face. The woman 'hmm'ed in response, preoccupied with setting her brown cloak into place. "What was that?"

She stopped adjusting her clothing to look down sharply at the boy who cowered behind Jack at the intensity of her gaze. After a moment she sighed, mumbling something in a language Jack couldn't understand. When she looked at Jamie again her expression had softened. "That was a Redcap, so called because of the red hat he wears."

"Why did he attack Jamie?" Jack asked, standing to his full height, which was not quite more than hers. "And how did he knock me out of the sky?"

The girl's brown eyes widened. "Oh, no, that wasn't him. I did that; couldn't have you making Halloween too cold, now could we?" She chuckled, a lock of blonde hair falling into her face. She huffed at it in what looked like an automatic gesture. " And he attacked the boy because that's what Redcaps eat."

Jamie's face contorted in disgust. "He _eats_ kids?"

She laughed, loud and honest. "How else do you think he gets his hat so red, hmm?" She shaded her eyes as she looked to the sky, "My, my, is it this late already?" She crouched down, speaking directly to Jamie. "You'd better get home; your mum is waitin' for you."

"You know my mom?" Jamie asked, but the girl didn't answer, instead she sat on her broom and waved as she rose into the dusky sky.

"She's right." Jack said, his eyes never leaving her. "You should get home." And with that he followed her into the air.

* * *

**So? What do you think? I tried to make the dialogue follow a realistic cadence, but it feels a little fast. If you think I should fill in a few more details, let me know. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

I sighed in relief as the warm winds of early October caressed my face. It was a good thing I'd stopped Frost when I did; winter didn't officially begin until /after/ Samhain, after all. Still, the looks of disappointment on those children's faces were saddening. Sighing again, I looked up at the painfully blue sky, remembering the days long ago when children knew exactly what a Redcap was and why they had the name.

"Hey! Wait up!"

I turned to face Jack Frost as he rose into the air behind me, orange leaves twirling in his wake. Although I'd known about his revival for at least a century and a half, we'd never spoken before today. I slowed, allowing him to float to my side.

"What the hell was that?"

I blinked at his vulgarity. "What was what?"

"That!" he yelled, already exasperated so soon in the conversation.

I wracked my memory, anxiously searching for something that might have upset him. "Ah," I exclaimed. "You mean the red cap?"

"Yes, I mean the red cap!" He yelled again, his anger plain on his face. "It almost ate Ja - a kid, and you just let it go?"

I schooled my expression to one of loose ambiguity. "Why, Jack, you sound like you've never encountered one of the Fae before." I could tell by his expression that I was right. "The Fae don't hunt the youngins," I explained, mildly miffed that someone as old as he was didn't know this. "They hunt their fear. They live off it. The Red Cap wouldn't have hurt your Jamie, just," I gestured vaguely. "Given him a bit of a scare."

Instead of looking relieved, as I'd hoped, Jack looked livid. He hopped off his staff and pointed the now frosted tip at me. "You know what else lives off fear?"

I cocked my head. " Well, ifn you're askin' bout buggers 'sides the Red Cap, then there's Dullahans, Elves, Trolls, and even Fairies." I smiled sadly at his confused expression. "But you've probably never heard of half o' those, now have you?" I pulled myself together, hoping it wasn't too obvious as I plastered a smile on my face. "I'd best be goin', now."

"Wait," Jack grabbed my arm, and I could feel the cold of his fingers through the material of my sleeve. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want anything to happen to Jamie."

My smile became genuine. "I know."


	5. Chapter 5

E. Aster Bunnymund felt himself twitch, again, as Jack told him them about his encounter with the feisty Halloween spirit. He remembered the first time /he'd/ met her; her angry, tear stained face would be forever ingrained in his memory. He gave a wry chuckle at Jack's dispense.

"Oi, Jack, you sound like you've never met a member of the Celtic Four."

The white haired youth looked at him in surprise. "What're you talking about?"

"Oh, I know!" Toothiana exclaimed, raising one delicate hand high above her head. She cleared her throat before explaining. "The Celtic Four were the four original spirits of the British Isles. Each one guarded a day when Pitch's power was stronger than normal, providing light and hope to the people of Wales, Scotland, and Ireland."

'Ok," Jack interrupted, Tooth's face losing some of its animation as he shrugged off her words. "But what's that got to do with this "Sammy", as North called her, and her army of fear eating monsters?"

"If you'd listen, you'd'a been told by now," Bunny grumbled at the younger spirit, nodding at Tooth to continue her narration.

"Hmm, well, you see Jack, Samhain's a lot older than she looks. Why, she was fighting off Pitch before Easter and Christmas even existed!" Jack cast an incredulous look in Bunny's direction, but the taller Guardian kept his gaze on the Fairy. "Eventually, some of the other holidays fell out of practice as others became more popular, and two of the Celtic Four fell in their fight against Pitch. The other survivor hasn't left Scotland since," Tooth's expression became very sad. "He's very jealous, you see. Samhain managed to survive the age of change in the Isles, and has even become an international sensation, albeit under a different name."

"Halloween," Jack whispered in realization, Bunny's ears catching the words easily.

He snorted. "Well, o' course she's Halloween. Did you think she was hangin' around in October for the fun of it?" He felt a shiver run through him. "I hate Autumn; it's almost as bad as Winter."

"_Anyway_," both men gave Tooth their attention again as she continued. "Long story short, she fought Pitch alone for almost two hundred years before the Man in the Moon elected the Guardians."  
"Wait," Jack held up a hand in confusion. "Why wasn't _she_ chosen? After fighting Pitch that long, you'd think she'd be first on the list."

"She was," everyone turned as Nicholas St. North exited his workshop, a new stain on his once white shirt. "She refused. Now," He clapped his hands, summoning several cookie bearing elves. "It's time to eat."  
Bunny rolled his eyes at his old friend's antics, but one glance in Jack's direction and he knew their conversation was far from over.


	6. Chapter 6

I whistled to myself as I spun about my little home, the cottage walls swaying with my nonsensical song. Digging around in one of the many trunks stacked at precarious angles about the one room, I pulled out an old rabbit pelt, the blue tortoiseshell pattern of the fur almost a perfect replica of old Aster's. It was a small pelt, barely as big as Sophie, but it would do. I flung it across my stained old workstation, abandoning it for a moment as I dug up some old powders from centuries past. Returning, I was surprised to find my auld friend, Beltane, leaning against the table, his curly red hair hiding most of his face as he looked at the pelt.

I smiled widely, "Why, hello. 'Tane. I didno expect to see you."

"Why?" He asked, his voice bitter. He turned to face me, and I was genuinely surprised to see his normally passive expression twisted in abject anger. "Is it because you've been associating with _them_?" He pointed to the rabbit pelt, his green eyes glowing with power. "You know what they are, what they've done!"

I took an involuntary step back before stomping up to him angrily. "O'course I know that! Did ye think I'd forget?" Marching past him, I poured my bundle of jars and bottles onto the table. A large hand gripped my elbow, and I was whirled around to face Beltane.

"Then I shouldn't have to remind you of Lughnasadh and Imbolc! Of what happened to them when _they _showed up!"

I felt the tears welling in my eyes, saw the instant remorse in Beltane's face, but my anger was too great.

"Get out."

"Samhain, I'm sorry-."

I clamped my eyes shut, refusing his apology. "_Out!_"

When I opened my eyes again, he was gone.

Sighing dejectedly, I crossed to the other side of my cottage, pulling an old book from a rickety shelf, the cracked leather cover creaking under my fingers. Loosening my grip, I flipped through the pages, stopping on the page regarding Selkie magic. It would be difficult to transpose it to use a rabbit skin instead of a seal's, but I had a few weeks to spare. I couldn't wait to see Sophie's face when I finished.

* * *

**Lughnasadh is pronounced Loo-nasah**

**Imbolc is pronounced I-molk**

* * *

**Ok, so I'm planning on updating this every Thursday from now on. Feel free to remind me if I skip a day!**


	7. Chapter 7

I returned to the Bennet house to find Sophie outside by herself - again. Jamie was probably out with Jack again, leaving his sister behind. Sighing, I stepped down onto the ground and tapped her shoulder.

Turning, she smiled when she saw me. "Halloween!"

She leapt into my arms and I laughed, swinging her around. I'd missed this, being seen and loved by the children of the world. Sophie's gap toothed smile didn't falter as I put her back on the ground.

"It's good to see you, too, Caera. But you know," I tapped my chin with false haughtiness. "My name isn't Halloween."

Sophie's green eyes widened. "It's not?" Oh, her lisp was so adorable.

"Aye," I leaned in closer, my voice a conspirator's whisper. "'tis Sammy."

She broke into sweet little girl giggles, her hair falling into her face just as mine was wont to do.

"Sammy!"

I smiled widely, glad to have someone I actually liked calling me that again. I stood tall, my broom rushing to my open hand. Sophie's eyes glowed with wonder. I glanced from my broom to her and back again.

"Would you like to have a go?"

* * *

Sophie squealed and giggled, clutching the broom tightly as the wind rustled her hair. I lifted us into a loop de loop and she screamed in delight. I loved children, absolutely and completely. They lifted my spirits in a way nothing else could.

"Hey!"

Young men, on the other hand, had a history of causing me grief.

Jack floated up to us, an angry look on his face. Sophie took to calling his name and laughing, reaching toward him dangerously. I grabbed her about her waist, pulling her onto my lap and back into safety.

"Where are you taking Sophie?"

I rolled my eyes at Jack's veiled insult. "Nowhere. We were just flying since Jamie left to go play with you."

A rewarding look of guilt crossed his face, but it was gone within the moment. "So you just took her? Her mother will be worried sick!"

"Actually, her mother thinks she's with Jamie." I smirked. "I checked meself."

Ah, the guilt was back. Good. "And no one cares that there's a little girl flying through the sky?"

I sighed at Jack's attempt to guilt me as I had him. "I've cast a glamour. No one who doesno believe in me can see her." Jack deflated visibly, and I almost felt sorry for him. Sighing again, this time dramatically, I looked to the low sun before handing Sophie over to him. "Here, if you're so worried take her home. I've got something tha' needs finishin', anyway."

The look of utter relief that spread across Jack's face was sickeningly sweet, and I wasted no time leaving on a warm autumn wind.

* * *

**A bit of a filler, but the action is coming! I swear it!**


	8. Chapter 8

Jack set Sophie down on the grass of her backyard, a large yawn escaping him as she scampered up the porch steps and into her sleeping father's lap. The man woke up, startled, before smiling down at his daughter and carrying her into the house. Satisfied the child was safe, Jack stepped onto his staff with every intention of leaving.

A level, chill inducing voice changed that.

"Well," it said, disembodied. "Isn't she cute? I wonder what _wonderful_ dreams she'll have tonight."

Jack whirled, his staff in his hands. "Pitch!"

"Oh," the Boogieman materialized from the shadows on the lawn. "Is that any way to greet an old friend?"

Jack's face twisted into a heavy frown. "What do you want, Pitch?"

"Want?" The tall spirit looked genuinely surprised. "Why, it isn't a question of _want_, dear Jack." His smile turned sinister, "No, it is a question of _need_. You see, Jack," he slunk closer, his burning gaze locking with the winter spirit's. "Soon my strength will be at its peak, and then no one will be able to stop me. Not you, not the Guardians, _no one_."

Breaking eye contact, Jack leapt into the air and hurled an ice bolt at the dark robed fear monger, but the older spirit simply dissipated, his laughter filling the crisp autumn air.

"Tell them Jack," he called. "You'll see what good it'll do you."

* * *

"I'm telling you, he was _there_!" Jack shouted, exasperated. "I saw him with my own eyes."

"We're not saying you didn't," Toothiana said placatingly. "It's just unusual that Pitch would be so strong again so soon. I mean," she gestured wildly. "The last time this happened, it took him centuries to get back to full strength, and now he just pops up out of nowhere? It just doesn't add up."

"She's right," Bunny stepped up, his boomerangs in paw. "I'd bet anything it's Sammy; up to her old tricks, again, no doubt."

"Bunny!" Tooth admonished, "You shouldn't say things like that."

"Why not?" The Easter Bunny growled. "She's done it before, what's to stop her from doing it again?" The two elder spirits glared at each other, their younger comrade watching them in confusion.

"Wait," he said. "Sam can do things like that?"

"That's right," Bunnymund replied, not breaking Toothiana's gaze. "She can change her shape, become anyone she wants to. It was a big help back in the initial fight against Pitch, but afterward she took to usin' it to raise false alarms."

Jack shook his head in disbelief. "That doesn't sound like something she would do. She looked so happy playing with Sophie-."

Bunny whirled on the white haired boy, his eyes wild with rage. "You let that wackjob near her? Don't you know how unstable she is?"

"Bunny!" Everyone turned to look at North as he approached, his normally jovial face set into a heavy scowl. "That's enough. Jack, come with me."


	9. Chapter 9

Nicholas sighed heavily as he closed the door of his office behind him, dreading the question he knew Jack would ask.

"Why don't they trust Samhain? She didn't seem up to anything when I saw her with Sophie; sure it was dangerous to take a kid as young as she is up so high into the air, but-."

North held up a hand, cutting Jack off. "Sammy is nice girl, very sweet, but she has not always proven our ally." He sighed heavily, unsure of how to continue. "Sammy has...an interesting history. I would tell it, if you care to listen." He looked to Jack imploringly, and the blue eyed spirit nodded, obviously interested. Nicholas gestured for the boy to take a seat, leaning against his desk as he ruminated on his choice of words.

"Sammy is part of Celtic Four, as I'm sure Tooth told you. She was strong, with followers all through the British isles. Warriors prayed for her favor before riding into battle, and she gave it. She likes attention, Jack, don't let her tell otherwise." He paused, tears welling in her eyes. "When Manny chose us as Guardians, we were his second choice. Celtic Four were strong and experienced, knew all of Pitch's tricks, but they didn't want to fight year round. They had their days of joy and light, and they said that was all the world needed, holding fast to the belief that _e__veryone_ needs to be protected at some point, not just children."

Jack chuckled wryly. "Boy were they right."

North nodded solemnly, "да, unfortunately this is what drove them to fall. Manny came to us, and, of course, we answered. The problem was...," he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck with nerves. "Bunny and I, our holidays, and, essentially, us, were created to replace the Celtic Four. They existed before," he added when Jack gasped in shock. "Just with different names and dates. The Romans wanted to convert the Celts to Christianity, so they took the holidays of the Four and changed them, renamed them, and turned them into us. The one Bunny was made to replace lost so many followers, he almost faded entirely. If the Romans had managed to subdue Scotland..." He shook his head sadly.

"What about the one you replaced?"

North drew a shaky breath, closing his eyes against the tears as the door slammed shut.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating yesterday as I promised, but I've been buried up the Ying-Yang in rehearsals and homework. I'm performing tonight and tomorrow, so everything will go back to normal next week.**


	10. Chapter 10

Jack sat atop a roof in Burgess, his staff laid across his lap. He'd spent the last day or so thinking over what he'd learned at the North Pole. The idea that North had actually taken someone's place, sending them into oblivion...it was a lot to take in. Bunny, not so much. Still, it explained why Sammy had so little patience with him, as a Guardian Jack dealt with the very people who had usurped her friends. It was no wonder she didn't like him.

"Sammy!"

He looked down as Sophie ran out into the backyard; he must have landed on the Bennet's house. He watched as the little girl ran and leapt into the arms of the Halloween spirit, their laughter reaching him from the ground. He'd never noticed before, but they actually looked very much alike, with hair of the same color and cut, and wide, easy smiles. Jack snorted - Bunny would fall head over heels if he saw her.

His smirk fell. Of course, Bunny had already met her, hadn't he?

"Jack!" He looked down to see Sammy balancing Sophie on one hip, shading her eyes as she looked up at him. Her accent was heavy as she continued. "What d'ye think yer doin' up there, all a mopey-like?"

He scoffed. "It's nothing Sam, I'm fine."

"Well, you don't look fine." He nearly fell from the roof as she materialized in front of him, Sophie in hand. "You're comin' with us, isn't he Sophie?"

The little girl laughed in proper little girl fashion, and Jack smiled grudgingly, taking the hand Samhain offered him.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack laughed wholeheartedly as he came out of a dive, Samhain and Sophie close behind him. It was fun having someone who could ride the wind with him, and Sam had a few tricks he'd never considered before. Of course, she'd had a thousand years to think them up.

"Hey, Sam!" He called over the sound of Sophie's laughter. "Is it true you can shapeshift?"

She turned to look over her shoulder at him, her face contorted with false surprise. "Who told you? I swear that Aster, one little prank and he never trusts you again."

Jack laughed, the hollow sound from before gone. "Yeah, that sounds like him. So can you?"

"Can I what?" She evaded, bouncing Sophie on her knee. She laughed loudly at his expression. "Yes, yes, I can. Just stop making that ugly face!"

Well, then.

"Can you show me?"

No sooner had he said than there on the broom sat himself, his white hair glowing in the setting autumn sun. Sophie didn't seem to notice, her hands preoccupied with something the autumn spirit had given her.

"So, Jack," it was _so_ weird hearing his voice from someone else. "Is this what you had in mind?"

"Wow," he laughed. "That's amazing."

"Thanks, Jack," Toothiana smiled. "It took me _forever_ to get this down."

"Can you become anyone?"

Sam nodded, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Just about. Why?"

"Do you think you can teach me?"

Her eyes widened. "Now, what use could a winter spirit have of shapeshiftin'?

He waggled his eyebrows at her, "I'm the Guardian of Fun, Sam. What _wouldn't_ I use it for?"

Her laughter rang out across the leaf littered hills.


End file.
